


Late Nights

by ami_ven



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The prince had been working late.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney)
Kudos: 17





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Beauty and the Beast (1991)"

“Belle?” called the prince, softly.

He had been working late in his study – after the castle had turned human again, he had taken up all the responsibilities he had ignored before, like actually managing a moderately-sized principality – but when he’d reached the bedroom he shared with his new wife, she hadn’t been there.

Fortunately, he knew exactly where else she would be.

There was a single candle burning in the library, beside Belle’s usual chair, and he climbed up the ladder to the mezzanine, just as she woke. 

“Hello,” she said, smiling. “Finished already?”

The prince laughed and kissed her.

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Late Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173251) by [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood)




End file.
